


I am Sorry

by rainbowsushi



Series: Song Drabbles [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsushi/pseuds/rainbowsushi
Summary: I would try, I promise.A song drabble inspired by Ariana Grande -  My Everything.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi, Ninomiya Kazunari/Original Character(s), Ohno Satoshi/Original Character(s)
Series: Song Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723708
Kudos: 1





	I am Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Written from Nino's POV. Please read the tag to get the idea, don't read if you don't really want. Self beta with Grammarly. I hope it's okay.

I stood in a very beautiful hall, full of flowers and many nice things. I knew several people from our neighborhood and school back then, but the rest of them are strangers for me. As selfish as I am, I couldn't help to think how nice it would be if it was our wedding. My thought got caught after I heard a cling sound from champagne glass and I focused on the main stage and I saw him there, in a very decent suit. A smile plastered on his beautiful face. 

Oh, how I miss that look of him.

"Thank you for coming here and celebrating this happy moment with us. We want to say that we are so thankful for it. You know, this lady next to me is so precious for me and I can't wait to have a long journey with her. Please bless us~ To the wonderful, beautiful journey ahead! Cheers!" and he raised the glass asked the guests to have a toast with him.

I stood still, it felt surreal but it was real. I didn't do anything until a small hand touched my arm and she asked me to lift my glass too. So I did what she said. I lifted my glass as well but couldn't realize a single tear left my eyes. I whispered so low no one would hear it "Satoshi, I am sorry." That's the last words that could leave my mouth. 

_Now I know how you feel back then_. 

But after that moment, I promised I will try to accept it. I had to accept it. That I would live the rest of my life with an empty heart. Even though I also had someone by my side too.

Because Satoshi was my everything and now, my everything was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
